First Meeting (Alternative)
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: An alternative on how Crys and Kate stopped the Apocalypse...Basically 'First Meeting' except changed a bit.


Sam, Dean, Castiel, Alex, Kate and Crystal sat around Bobby's living room contemplating their next move. Bobby had just told the group that Lucifer planned on raising Death and Crys was pissed. Sam and Dean asked how Bobby figured it out.

"I had…help" Bobby shrugged. The heard a glass being placed on the dresser and turned to see a man in a black suit standing there.

"Go ahead Bobby there's no shame in hiding it" The man said

"Hello boys, girls" The man greeted.

"Crowley" Dean said.

"Hey Crys" Crowley smiled at you.

"Hello Crowls" You chirp grinning.

"You know him?" Alex asked.

"We go way back" Crowley said.

"Bobby what did you do?" Sam asked.

"The worlds gonna end no point getting picky over one little soul" Bobby muttered.

"You sold your soul?!" Dean exclaimed.

"More like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back" Crowley corrected. They argued about it for a few minutes until Sam spoke up again.

"Did you kiss him?" Everyone turned to Bobby.

"NO!" Bobby shouted. Crowley cleared his throat and held up his IPhone showing a photo of him and Bobby kissing.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked annoyed.

"Why'd you have to use tongue" Crowley smirked. Crys stood next to Crowley.

"Let's see your phone?" She requested. Crowley nodded and handed her his phone.

"Delete that photo!" Bobby shouted.

"Hell no I'm sending this to my phone then I'm gonna show my uncles and siblings" Crys laughed.

"How is your uncle darling?"

"Haven't seen him in a while" Crys shrugged flipping through Crowley's contacts.

"Why is my brother's number here?" She questioned.

"Just in case of an emergency" Crowley reassure her. Crys nodded and handed him back his phone. After Crowley left Bobby filled them in on everything Crowley told him about Death. They drove with Ellen and Jo to Missouri so try kill Lucifer. Crys hopped out of Ellen's truck dragging Castiel behind her.

"Cas please tell me you see the reapers" She muttered to him.

"Yes I see them. How do you see them?" Castiel asked.

"I've always been able to see reapers…Hey theirs my uncle!" She pointed to one to the reapers.

"HEY UNCLE RIP!" She shouted grabbing his attention. Ellen and Jo turned to her with a 'WTF' expression as her uncle walked over and hit her over the head.

"Oww!" She shrieked clutching her head.

"You shouldn't be here Crystal" He scolded.

"I got dragged here by them" She pointed to Ellen and Jo who couldn't see him.

"Be careful Crys" Rip said before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Jo asked.

"My uncle was here and he said 'I shouldn't be here'" Crys replied.

"You're uncles a reaper?" Ellen questioned.

"Yep" Crys chirped before noticing Castiel was gone. She saw him in a window looking down at them before he walked into the building. Crys shrugged and followed Ellen and Jo to meet up with Dean, Sam, Alex and Kate.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"We lost him when Crys was chatting with her uncle" Jo said bluntly. Everyone looked to Crys who had an angel blade out.

"Well, well, what do we have here" Meg said.

"Back off Meg" Crys growled looking at the hellhounds.

"My father would like to see you"

"Tell him piss off" Crys replied. Meg clicked her tongue off her teeth and stuck the hellhounds on them.

"RUN!" Dean shouted. Crys and Jo fired off rounds into the hellhounds while the others ran. Crys saw one leap for Jo so she tackled the hound to the ground as Dean grabbed Jo's upper arm and dragged her to the nearest shop.

"CRYS!" Kate shouted.

"GO!" Crys replied sinking her blade into the hound's chest as it ripped open her torso. Crys threw he blade into another hounds chest and watched as Dean and Sam barricaded the door. Crys looked up and saw Meg walking towards her.

"SICK HER BOY!" Crys shouted smirking as her hellhound jumped onto Meg and scratched down her arm. Crys stood up and removed her blade from the hellhound's chest before Meg killed her hound and plunged a blade into Crys' chest before zapping her to a field and leaving her there. 10 minutes passed and Crys was sitting there bored playing with a shovel. Crys looked around at the Demons and waved her hand in front of one watching as it remained motionless.

"Well trained aren't they?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Suppose you could say that" She replied turning to meet the ice blue eyes of Lucifer.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Lucifer asked tilting his head.

"Seriously?! Castiel asked me the exact same question" Crys exclaimed.

"Christ angels have shit memories. I'm hoping Michael's memory is better than yours" She stated before gripping the necklace that was tucked into his shirt. Lucifer froze as she revealed her necklace.

"Crys" He whispered.

"Finally I was starting to think the cage gave you brain damage or something" She said picking up the shovel again. Lucifer watched her as she swung the shovel and hit a Demon in the crotch laughing as he went down.

"God they are so much fun to kill and mess with" She laughed handing Lucifer the shovel.

"How have you been?" Lucifer asked.

"I've been better to be honest. Getting kidnapped here, getting tortured for 100 years there and hunted by Uriel and Zach" She said sarcastically.

"Ohh plus I joined a hunting team" She added.

"With the vessels" Lucifer commented. They were unaware of the others watching them from the bushes.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"Can't complain" Lucifer shrugged before going to the hill top and continued to dig a hole.

"Care to help?" He called down to her.

"Sure why not?" Crys replied conjuring up another shovel and hopping into the hole beside him.

"You're working with him?!" Dean exclaimed pointing the Colt at them.

"I work for nobody Dean" Crys rolled her eyes before dumping the shovel full of dirt over Lucifer's head. Lucifer scowled at her before turning back to Dean.

"It's true she does not work for me. Although it would help if she did" He stated.

"Then why are you helping him raise Death?!" Sam shouted stepping up beside Dean.

"I'm not helping Luci I'm helping Death" Crys clarified.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I'd do anything to help my uncle Dean even if it means digging a hole beside Lucifer" Crys replied putting more dirt on Lucifer's head. Dean shook his head and shot Lucifer in the head grinning as he slumped to the floor. Crys continued digging not bothering to look up.

"Get out of the hole" Dean growled cocking the gun again.

"No" Crys said before Dean fired a round into her head. Crys remained standing and put down the shovel.

"First off Oww that hurt. Second why did you shoot me when I'm trying to help my family?" She tilted her head to the side just as Lucifer groaned and stood up.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the gun. The wound in both of their heads healed while Dean and Sam looked at them shocked.

"Out of the 5 things that gun can't kill we're two of them" Lucifer said.

"Ehh Horsemen were never on that list thank you" Crys commented hopping out of the hole using Lucifer for support. Dean and Sam backed off a bit as Lucifer finished the spell successfully raising Death. A bright light filled the area before it died down to reveal and man in a suit standing there with a cane.

"Death!" Crys exclaimed wrapping her arms around his waist. Death patted Crys' back and looked at his wrists where he was bound.

"Unbind me!" He demanded glaring at Lucifer.

"Nope" Lucifer grinned before disappearing.

"You have bad taste in friends" Death said to Crys once she pulled away.

"What about them?" She pointed to the group who were now standing there shocked.

"Meh" Death smiled at her before disappearing. Crys was about to say something when Castiel pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"I did tell you but you were drunk" She replied. Castiel smiled down at her before turning back to the others.

"She stays I don't care what you say" He growled before they zapped them back to Bobby's. Crys sat on the back of a chair while the group eyed her nervously.

"If you do not stop with the stares I will kill you" Castiel threatened.

"I don't trust her" Alex muttered.

"Same" Sam agreed.

"Before she fell she raised me from my creation she is basically my sister" Castiel said.

"Don't forget Luci raised you as well Cassy" Crys added.

"So you we're raised by Crys and Lucifer?" Kate asked.

"Yes"

"What was Cas like as a kid?" Kate asked sitting opposite Crys. Crys looked to Castiel who was begging her silently not to tell.

"He was adorable. He had the cutest puppy dog look that would make Michael cave into doing whatever he asked. He has wings like myself and the Archangels which is very unique. He even had this little trench coat he would wear everywhere" She gushed. Everyone turned to Castiel who was red in the face.

"What was Gabriel like?" Alex asked joining their little circle.

"What is this angel gossip?" Castiel exclaimed.

"Yes now shush Cassy" Kate cooed. Castiel glared at them and walked into the kitchen.

"Gabriel was a mischievous childlike Lucifer was. I taught Lucifer every prank that my older brother taught me and he made me promise to help him teach them to Gabe. The three of us would always pull pranks on Michael, Raphael, Raguel, Sariel and God just to pass the time. And like Cassy Gabriel sometime stayed with me and Michael in our room instead of his own" She said pulling out her phone. She opened up some photos and showed them to the girls.

"Aww" They both cooed making Castiel come back into the room with Gabriel.

"Ohh dear father not the photos" Gabriel's face paled. When Kate handed the phone back to Crys Castiel jumped and tried to grab it.

"There's no point there all on Crowley's phone as well" She laughed.

"Why did you give them to a demon like Crowley?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Hey Crowley was my first creations so he is not a demon" Crys defended. Crys showed Kate and Alex some photos of Lucifer and the other Archangels as children.

"He looks so innocent" Kate commented.

"He hasn't killed anyone other than pagans technically" Crys stated.

"He is still evil" Dean muttered. Sam was about to agree with Dean when a kid appeared in the middle of the room.

"Jesus Christ who the fucks that?!" Dean exclaimed reaching for his gun.

"Do not take my name in vain" The kid said.

"What's up J.C?" Crys asked.

"My father asked me to deliver a message to you" Jesus addressed Crys.

"Which is?" Crys encouraged him to go on.

"He said and I quote 'Crys get your ass up to heaven and tell Ash to stop lounging around his heaven. Ohh and stop the apocalypse while you're at it because Michael is sulking again'" He replayed.

"I'm on heavens most wanted list with Luci" Crys replied.

"Then send one of them up" Jesus pointed to the girls before disappearing.

"Holy shit my uncle is lazy" Crys muttered before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"You heard Jesus I have to get Ash down here" She said before disappearing into heaven. She arrived in the middle of the Roadhouse (heaven style) and saw a bunch of hunters sitting around.

"Who are you?" A gruff man asked.

"Hello I'm Crystal but you fine people can call me Crys" She greeted them.

"You an angel?" A man in a pastor's uniform asked.

"Nope I'm a Horseman/Goddess now can anyone here tell me where I might find Ash?" She looked around. They all pointed to the pool table where he was asleep.

"ASHLEY GET UP!" She shouted making him yelp when he fell off the table.

"Hey sis what can I do for you"

"Uncle G said I have to bring you back down to earth because you just lounge around here all day instead of filling in for dad" She scolded him.

"Aww but I like it here plus Death can to dad's job" He pouted.

"I don't care now come on I'm not supposed to be near heaven" She said nervously.

"Why?" The pastor asked.

"Well Jim seeing as I fell to the cage with Lucifer me and him are now on heavens most wanted list"

"You're allies with the Devil?"

"We are really close but I am currently working with your kids" She smiled at John.

"How are they?" A woman she assumed to be Mary asked.

"I don't have time to tell you everything. They are fine and Alex is dating the Archangel Gabriel" She replied.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" John shouted chucking his beer bottle at her. Crys dodged the incoming bottle and quickly grabbed Ash and zapped them back to work before John killed her. They arrived back in the living room and noticed Adam Winchester was with them.

"Buenos Dias Bitches!" Ash greeted.

"Ash? Your brother is Roadhouse Ash?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Which other Ash do you know?" Ash questioned. Dean rolled his eyes at him before turning back to Adam.

"Ohh by the way Alex John was not happy with you and Gabriel" Crys said to her.

"What?"

"I may have told your parents you and Gabriel are dating and John looked like he wanted to kill me" Crys explained.

"Great even though he's dead he still won't let me date!" Alex sighed. Crys looked at Adam for a few moments before she realised he was going to be Michael's new vessel.

"Ohh this is bad" She muttered.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"He will be Michael's vessel and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Michael and Lucifer will meet on the chosen battlefield" Death finished from behind them.

"Hey Death" Ash and Crys said. He nodded to them.

"What's up from the world of being Lucifer's personal bitch" Crys smirked at him earning her a whack on the back of the leg from his cane.

"Worth it" Crys mumbled as Death glared at her.

"Crys rude comment aside I came to give you these" He send a pointed look in Crys direction before handing Dean his and Pestilence's ring.

"Yay Pestilence is still alive" Crys cheered.

"You're still my favourite family member though" She said to Death.

"Hey I'm your brother!" Ash whined.

"Still I like Death better than everyone in our family" She shrugged.

"Good to know" Death replied before disappearing.

"Well that's one less horseman to kill" Dean muttered.

"I would have killed you before you reached Pestilence" Crys commented. They took turns in guarding Adam until he told the angels where he was. They found out where he was and went to get him. They stood outside the warehouse and Crys and Ash went in first to kill any angels. Once they got that done they broke into the room and saw Adam with blood pooling from his mouth. Crys ran to his side while Dean and Sam started to couch up blood as well.

"Let them go Zachariah" Crys growled helping Adam stand.

"You little bitch" He hissed.

"I want to say yes" Dean commented making everyone turn to him.

"What?" Crys and Zachariah asked.

"You heard me, yes" Zachariah sent a grin in Crys direction before summoning Michael.

"I have one condition though"

"Ohh and what is that?" Zach asked.

"Michael can't have me till he smites you" Dean smirked. Crys zoned out and conjured a cloth for Adam to wipe his mouth on.

"Thanks" He whispered as they watched Dean kill Zachariah. Crys looked up hearing Michael come down.

"Adam you have my word I will get you out of this" Crys whispered to him. Adam nodded and stood up.

"LET'S GO!" She shouted slinging Adam's shoulder around her neck. They were just about to leave when the door shut sealing them in.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ADAM MICHAEL! GET ANOTHER WINCHESTER CAUSE THIS ONE'S MINE!" Crys shouted standing in front of him protectively. The light died down and Adam collapsed to the floor. He opened his eyes and stood up smiling at Crys.

"Michael I'm extremely happy to see you and all but get out of him before I shiv your hot ass" Crys said.

"You haven't changed a bit have you" He whispered stroking her cheek.

"No I haven't" She replied before he disappeared. She sighed and zapped back to the others.

"Where's Adam?" Dean asked.

"Adam is now host to Michael" She replied.

"You couldn't stop it?!" Dean shouted.

"I tried Dean but you had stupidly said 'YES' which gave Michael access to Adam" She growled.

"We'll get him back let's just go" Sam said calmly breaking them up. Crys and Ash zapped them back to Bobby's where they explained what happened to the others. The day of the showdown arrived and Crys noticed Kate acting weird. Crys looked at Kate oddly before noticing she had faded bite marks on her neck.

"Kate can I talk to you for a second?" She requested. Kate nodded and followed Crys where the others couldn't hear them.

"Tell me why you have bite marks on your neck?" Crys crossed her arms arching her eyebrow.

"Ehh spider bite?" Kate laughed nervously.

"Kate" Crys used her 'don't lie to me' voice that Death taught her.

"Fine there from Lucifer please don't tell anyone" Kate begged.

"So you and Luci?"

"Yes I find him attractive" Kate shrugged.

"Cool. But if you hurt him I will have no choice but to have Death kill you got it?" Crys warned.

"Yep" Kate nodded.

"So how long has this been going on?" Crys asked.

"Since Missouri" Kate replied.

"Huh I'm glad Luci found someone" Crys smiled.

"I don't want him to go back into the cage but my dad won't listen"

"We'll figure something out"

"How the showdown is in 2 hours" Kate exclaimed.

"Ok I'll distract Michael. You hit get Lucifer to allow you to draw this on his forehead and we'll push them into permanent vessels" Crys said.

"What vessels?"

"Nick Lucifer's previous vessel and some guy who looks like a young John Winchester" Crys shrugged.

"Where are they?"

"Crowley had them waiting for us at the cemetery"

"Thank you Crys"

"I promised Adam I would get him out of this and I don't break my promises" Crys smiled. Crys secretly zapped her and Kate to the cemetery just as the Impala pulled up.

"KATE!" Dean and Alex shouted.

"Go now" Crys said as she went up to Michael and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"What is she doing?" Lucifer asked Kate as she drew the sigil on his forehead in blood. Kate looked back and saw Crys and Michael.

"CRYS STOP KISSING MY UNCLE!" Kate shouted over to them.

"MY BAD!" Crys shouted back.

"Please don't do this Michael" She whispered.

"I have to it is written" He replied.

"You can make your own choices like you did with me" She reminded him. Michael smiled and nodded before kissing her again.

"GUYS!" Lucifer and Kate both shouted.

"Right I forgot" Crys muttered against his lips.

"Forgot what?" Michael asked. Crys slit her palm and drew the same sigil on Michael's forehead.

"You can't stay in Adam" She replied kissing him again before she chanted something in Enochian. Both Lucifer and Michael were forced into their new vessels as Sam and Adam collapsed. Crys caught Adam before he fell and Kate attempted to catch Sam but ended up missing. Adam and Sam groaned before sitting up.

"Crys?" Adam asked stumbling to stand up.

"I said I'd get you out and I did" She smiled at him before going over to Michael. Lucifer stood up and wiped the blood from his forehead before walking over to Sam and Kate.

"I'm sorry" He said looking at Sam.

"It's ok I saw what really happened in your memories" Sam reassured him.

"How many of my memories did you see?" Lucifer questioned nervously.

"Up until you possessed me. I'm cool with it you're not so bad but Dean and Alex are going to be a different story" He said to both Lucifer and Kate. He nodded his thanks to Sam before Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him making Dean pissed.

"KATE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted grabbing his gun. Sam stopped him and whispered something in his ear before patting his shoulder. Michael and Crys smiled at them.

"Wait if Sam saw Lucifer's memories did Adam see yours?" Crys asked looking over to Adam who looked horrified.

"Yep" Michael laughed.

"Sorry Adam" Crys giggled.

"You two are sick people!" Adam exclaimed. Crys shrugged and grinned at him while Kate and Lucifer continued their make-out session. Michael wrapped his arm around Crys' waist and pulled her till she was in front of him.

"I'm sorry about Uriel and Zachariah" He whispered resting his bloody forehead against hers.

"It wasn't you babe" She replied kissing him deeply. Michael returned the kiss happily while Dean watched both couples.

"Seriously the Archangel's got girlfriends before me?" He said in disbelief.

"Touch luck Dean-o" Gabriel laughed patting his shoulder.

"How though I mean they tried to destroy the planet yet they still get the girls at the end?" Alex asked.

"Crys and Michael have been together since they were 5 and I'm not too sure how Lucifer and Kate happened" Dean shook his head and muttered curse words under his breath before getting into the driver's seat of the Impala sending glares towards Lucifer.


End file.
